Now You're Gone
by N. G. Grey
Summary: "Ele enxugou as lágrimas novamente, jurando que seria a última vez. Mas a última vez nunca chegava."


Título: Now You're Gone  
Autora: Itsthevodkatalking  
Advertências: Insinuação de slash. É, homem se pegando. Não curte, nem leia.  
Classificação: K+ (depressão tensa)  
Capítulos: One-shot (Completa)  
Summary: "Ele enxugou as lágrimas novamente, jurando que seria a última vez. Mas a última vez nunca chegava."  
Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, não lucro com nada, etc e tal.

* * *

Now You're Gone

A chuva batia insistentemente contra a janela. O ar dentro daquele específico quarto aparentava estar mais denso e abafado do que nos outros cômodos. Ele enxugou as lágrimas novamente, jurando que seria a última vez. Mas a última vez nunca chegava; passaram-se dias, mas a dor não passava. A grande e cinzenta nuvem que pairava sobre as memórias daquele dia não desanuviava.

_**But, now you're gone**_

No início, tentou se controlar, e conseguiu. Suas lástimas passaram despercebidas a todos. Depois de alguns dias, tentara suicídio. Remédios muggles de tarja preta, misturados com absinto – uma bebida considerada muggle, masque somente os bruxos que eram realmente entendidos no assunto sabiam que era uma bebida de fabricação mágica –, e ficara extremamente mal. Vira relances de um Sirius Black embebido em verde, acenando e sorrindo.

_**There's an emptiness closing around me,**_

As memórias de dias felizes a seu lado o faziam sorrir, mas pensamentos somente não trariam ele de volta, _nada_ traria ele de volta. A realidade era dura demais. Pensar que não acordaria mais a seu lado de manhã, que não teria mais o calor de seu corpo para se esquentar nos dias frios, tudo isso o machucava demais. A verdade criava mais e mais cicatrizes em seu interior, e só o que restava eram memórias. Malditas reminiscências de um passado feliz. Lembranças que ele só teria na própria mente.

_**And I can't go on**_

Lupin esfregou os olhos semicerrados, rezando para que quando os abrisse, Sirius estivesse novamente ali com ele. Mas não aconteceu. Ele nunca mais voltaria, nunca mais. Remus se levantou e foi até a janela. Observou o clima frio e triste de Londres, que em nada ajudava. Abriu a janela e sentiu o ar gelado entrar em seus pulmões e bagunçar seus cabelos levemente molhados pela imperdoável chuva.

_**When all I have left is the memory.**_

O quarto de Sirius era tão sem vida quando ele não estava lá. Tão sem vida quanto o Remus Lupin que ainda relutava em habitá-lo. Era como se _somente_ estar onde eles se amaram tantas vezes... As memórias ficavam mais intensas e os sentimentos mais verdadeiros. Remus não queria esquecer, não ainda.

_**In the night I call out your name**_

Era a noite do exato décimo dia depois do que ocorrera, e como em quase todas as outras noites, ele só conseguiu dormir assim que as lágrimas já não corriam mais de seus olhos. Já passava das 03:00h da manhã quando acordara com o mesmo pesadelo de sempre: a visão de Sirius caindo no véu. Era tão real quanto o acontecimento em si, com somente uma intensidade maior, tendo de lidar com aquilo mais uma vez.

Passou nervosamente uma das mãos na testa suada. Seu corpo refletia o doente estado de sua alma, com a cabeça quase ardendo como fogo, mas as pontas dos dedos gelados como os de um cadáver; a respiração acelerada, a garganta seca e uma dor agonizante no peito.

_**I wake up in a cold sweat**_

Com a voz fraca, o chamado saiu somente como um sussurro...

"Sirius..."

Um chamado que ninguém iria ouvir, um chamado que nunca receberia uma resposta.

_**And I'm all alone again**._

Suando frio, pegou a garrafa de vinho que jazia aberta ao lado da cama. Bebeu até que se sentisse cheio, pois satisfeito nunca estaria. Uma lágrima rolou tristemente de sua face e caiu no gargalo da garrafa, que já estava praticamente no fim. Remus a apertou até quase a quebrar, mas a soltou. Vinho e cacos de vinho foram ao chão, zombando de sua melancolia.

_**I need your love**_

Lentamente, pegou o mais afiado dos pedaços de vidro e pressionou contra o pulso. Seus olhos fecharam lentamente, escurecendo cada vez mais o quarto.

_**Much more than I can say,**_

Lupin acordou na manhã seguinte, se sentindo como o pior ser humano da face da Terra. Ele desejara com toda a força para que desse certo, mas não deu. Ele havia desmaiado, provavelmente consequencia da imprudente dose de álcool em seu sangue. Estava caído no chão, com pequenos cortes devido ao fato de seu corpo estar em cima dos afiados cacos de vidro. Alguns filetes de sangue saíam das incisões. Mas ele não conseguira se livrar daquela tortura, não conseguira ir para perto de Sirius.

_**I realise without you**_

Depois disso, ele sempre rezava para que cada dia de sua vida fosse o último. Com falsos sorrisos e escondidas lágrimas de desespero, foi até o fim, tendo então, seu desejo realizado.

_**I can't face another day**._

* * *

Now You're Gone – Whitesnake

"_Mas, agora você se foi_

_Há um vazio em volta de mim_

_E eu não posso continuar_

_Quando tudo que tenho são só memórias_

_De noite eu chamo seu nome_

_Acordo suando frio_

_E estou sozinho de novo._

_Preciso de seu amor_

_Muito mais do que posso dizer_

_Percebo que sem você_

_Não posso enfrentar outro dia"_


End file.
